Death
}} |relationships = War - Ally Pestilence - Fellow Horseman Famine - Fellow Horseman Satan - Mutual dislike |first = "Time Can Only Tell" (cameo) "We Care the Most" |last = "Her Heart Split Off"}} Death is one of the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and is to ride the gray horse during the End of Days. He guides the souls of the dead to the afterlife, whether that destination be Heaven or Hell. He has a strained relationship with Heaven and an even worse relationship with Satan and his underlings. Biography Death is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse who will blanket the land during the End of Days. Death keeps a very serious, yet sarcastic, demeanor, hiding his excitement and childish delight for chaos beneath that ruse. He does not have a good relationship with the beings in Heaven, and his relationship with Satan is even worse. He is the guide of souls to the afterlife, but feels cheated when Satan makes contracts and alters the destinations of the souls. He is strict on punctuality, after all.thisiskindagross: Character Biographies Appearance Death is a skeleton when he is not disguising himself as a human. His outfit is simple yet memorable; he wears a long, black trench coat lined with gold that extends down to his knees. The shoulder pads in the coat jut outward, resembling small wings or spikes at a distance. The collar of his coat normally covers the lower half of his face, concealing his perpetual skeletal grin. He wears black gloves, black boots, and a gold belt. On his hip, he has "REV 6:8" carved into the bone.which refers to Revelations 6:8, the Biblical verse where Death makes his appearance in the Apocalypse. In his human form, Death appears as a thin, bald man. He is gaunt and olive-skinned, with a sharp jawline and a cleft chin. His eyebrows are thick and dark brown. His eye shape is sharp and thin, and his irises are a light brown. His teeth are also larger than most humans and well-defined, like that of a skull. Personality Death is unkind and impartial. He likes things to be on time, and dislikes those who are out to cheat him. Those who do manage to cheat him, whether it be through contracts or pacts, normally never get too far. Death feigns formality and seriousness, hiding his delight for destruction and chaos behind the collar of his cloak. He is as excited for the End of Days as a child would be for their birthday. Death is prone to acting immaturely, as seen in his childish squabbles with Satan over numerous things. He has quite the sense of humor, especially when it comes to mocking Satan, and is most happy seeing others in pain. Above all, Death is true to his Horseman nature: he cannot pass up a bet or wager. Although he can be exceptionally stubborn and bratty, he is not a liar and he tries to be fair whenever he does business. Plot Death makes his first formal appearance at the Passover Inn, shortly after Natalie McAllister succumbs to her illness in her sleep. As Satan cries and struggles to think of ways to bring Natalie back, Death chimes in and chides Satan for crying over the girl. Death even adds that he wishes he brought a camera to capture the moment."We Care the Most" When Satan demands that Death kill him in exchange for Natalie's life, he gets angry and refuses to do it. He has been looking forward to Satan's death for centuries and never wanted him to give up his own life so easily. To make the situation more interesting, Death offers him a wager: he will bring Natalie back if Satan wins a game they play. If Satan loses, then not only will he die, but all of his followers will die as well."Let's Play" Satan accepts the challenge, and Death hands him a vial filled with five pills. Death explains that the game is like Russian Roulette: three out of the five pills are filled with angel blood, which will kill Satan shortly after he consumes them. Satan simply has to down a pill without angel blood to win the game. 's wings]] Despite the odds, Satan chooses correctly and lives, much to Death's disappointment. Death agrees to bring Natalie back to life, but he cannot do it yet because Natalie's body is still plagued with whatever disease Pestilence infected her with. If he brings her soul back into her body while it is still infected, then she will only die again shortly after. Death recommends seeking out Pestilence, though both he and Satan know she will not cleanse Natalie's body without something in return."The Body's Infected" After much deliberation, Satan ends up agreeing to give Pestilence what she wants: his four remaining wings. Death cuts them off with his scythe, and the deal is done. Natalie's soul is brought back to her body, and Death and Pestilence leave."Before I Change My Mind Again" ]] Death is sought out once more by Satan after Natalie wakes up and does not remember who he is. Satan confronts him, asking what went wrong, and Death recalls that something "peculiar" happened when he went to retrieve her soul from Hell. A part of Natalie's heart split off before they left, deciding to stay with Lucifer's soul because she did not want him to be "lonely". Death says he thought nothing of it at the time because he was rushing to get out of there before a conglomeration of angered souls reached him and Natalie. Satan demands him to get the missing part out of Hell, but Death ends their conversation by saying he can do nothing more for Satan because technically, both their ends of the bargain have been fulfilled."Her Heart Split Off" Relationships * Satan - Death and Satan are not on good terms. In fact, they hate each other. After Satan taught his underlings how to make contracts with humans, Death has not treated him the same. The Fallen's sporadic contracting alters the length of a soul's time on Earth, rendering the time of reaping and final destination of the soul unpredictable. This aggravates Death because he is naturally a punctual being. Quotes Spoken about Death References Category:Characters Category:Horsemen